Sasuke's Coming Undone
by Mystic Farie
Summary: I made a song fic about Sasuke killing Itachi to Korn's Coming Undone, I think's a perfact pair, Plez R&R! Angel Kitty


A song fic for the song Coming Undone by: Korn

Anime: Naruto

Couple: NaruSasu

_Keep holding on when_

_When my brains ticking like a bomb_

Sasuke ran, ran as fast as he could. Everything he had been working towards, all he had ever wanted now was his chance, his chance for revenge.

_Guess the black thoughts have come again to get me  
Sweet bitter words_

He had failed so many times before, he failed at eight, and at twelve, but no not now never again, he would kill him

_Unlike nothing I have heard  
Sing along mocking bird  
you don't affect me_

He stood in the middle of the forest breathing heavy, 'Where are you' he thought looking around, not daring to let his guard down, not even for a moment.

_That's right  
Deliverance of my heart  
Please strike  
be deliberate_

The sixteen year old studied his surroundings, 'Where will he strike' the raven thought he heard a rustle form the bushes swimming around immediately to face his enemy.

_Wait_

There stood Itachi smirking.

"Where you looking for me dear brother? I'm touched." The Uchiha Smiled

_I'm coming undone_

Sasuke wasted no time, he ran at his brother, full force forming a ball of light known as the chidori while running.

_Irate_

Sasuke's speed surprised Itachi, he dodged but still was hit in the right leg, and for the first time in his life he cried out in pain

_I'm coming undone_

"Hurts, doesn't it _brother_" Sasuke smirked at his brothers pain. Itachi sat for a moment, than smiled himself.

_Too late_

"That wasn't nice dear brother" Itachi smiled grabbing Sasuke before he could escape using a kunai to rip his shirt near the neck, putting his hand on the curse mark.

_I'm coming undone_

Sasuke screamed out in pain, as the curse began to sear. A pain ripped through his body leading its way from his neck.

_What looks so strong so delicate_

Sasuke managed to drill a kunai in Itachi's leg, breaking free from the grasp, the searing pain halted to a stop.

_Wait_

Itachi stopped smiling, he realized he had to become serious, or be killed, by his newly transformed brother, he was a different person.

_I'm starting to suffocate_

Itachi pulled a kunai from out of seeming lee nowhere thrusting it at Sasuke, Whom easily dogged it, but Itachi disappeared

_And soon I anticipate_

Itachi reappeared behind Sasuke hitting him in the back of the neck with his arm. Sasuke flew backwards throwing a ninja star at Itachi.

_I'm coming undone_

Itachi easily dogged the star only to be blasted with a fire ball jutsu, Itachi's left hand was burned to immobility while dogging.

_What looks so strong so delicate_

Itachi hid in a tree, scrambling to heal his hand_, 'Damn'_ he thought _'I'm no medical nin'_.

_Choke, choke again_

_I thought my demons where my friends_

"How unlike you Itachi, running in fear of me" Sasuke smirked, straining to hide his pain "come out and fight me you sick fuck".

_Getting me in the end_

_There out to get me_

Itachi smiled at his brother's eagerness, _'Just how strong have you gotten in three years dear brother' _he thought to himself.

_Since I was young_

_I've tasted sorrow on my tongue_

Sasuke wanted to kill him, kill Itachi and bring revenge to his clan the one Itachi had so mercilessly slaughtered, so many years ago.

_And this sweet sugar gun_

_Does not protect me_

"Come out Itachi!" Sasuke yell, his patients wearing thin. "Now before I come to find you, either way your not leaving here alive"

_That's right_

_Trigger between my eyes_

_Please strike_

_Make it quick now_

Itachi came out clapping "well, well little brother, you've sure shown your true colors…"

_Wait_

"I think your worth killing now" Itachi sprang forward at Sasuke, thrusting a kunai in his lower stomach.

_I'm coming undone_

Sasuke winced in pain. Itachi pulled it out allowing Sasuke to fall to the ground grabbing his stomach, his face contorted in pain.

_Irate_

_'No!!' _Sasuke's screamed in his head _'Not like this, I will not die like this' _Blood rushed out from the point of impact.

_I'm coming undone_

Itachi laughed pulling Sasuke up by his hair "your still too weak, dear little brother and you always will be

_Too late_

Itachi laughed at the pitiful sight of his brother still holding him by the hair, to his surprise he saw a smile creep upon Sasuke's face.

_I'm coming undone_

"You, why are you smiling" Itachi spat at Sasuke

"Surprising, I thought you would have realized it by now, a confused look occupied Itachi's face

_What looks so strong so delicate_

Before Itachi could move a muscle, Sasuke thrust a kunai directly into Itachi's heart, making sure it would go in all the way.

_Wait_

Itachi's eyes widened at the entrance of the kunai, his body shocked, his mind shocked.

_I'm starting to suffocate_

Itachi coughed letting go of Sasuke hair and spewing bright red liquid upon the ground.

_And soon I anticipate_

Sasuke watched as his brother fell to the ground, dieing, he sighed "now what do you think of me _dear brother_" Sasuke smirked

_I'm coming undone_

"Your weak brother" Itachi weakly smirked, Sasuke frowned shoving his foot into Itachi's face

_What looks so strong so delicate_

"And why's that" Sasuke purred

"You sunk to my level, and took revenge" Itachi purred back

_I'm trying to hold it together_

_Head is lighter than a feather_

Shock hit Sasuke like a punch in the gut; as much as he hated to admit it Itachi was right he was weak. He had sunk to Itachi's level without realizing it.

_Looks like I'm not getting better_

_Not getting better_

Sasuke fell to his knees at the realization of this, why had he spent his time chasing Itachi, and not spending time with one's he held dear

_Wait_

He abandoned his closest friends, no his family, to become the person he hated most, he had turned into a monster.

_I'm coming undone_

Sasuke laid down on the hard ground, blood loss consuming his consciousness, _'forgive me, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi'_

_Irate_

Just as he began to fade he heard a most familiar voice that of Naruto

"Sasuke!" He heard the sweet voice call out in worry

_I'm coming undone_

Sasuke managed to lift his head long enough to see his former team running at his beaten body, concern streaking there faces

_Too late_

Sasuke smiled, _'no matter how much I may screw up, they still seem to care' _he thought _'persistent basturds' _Once again he smiled, his vision fading

_I'm coming undone_

He took one more look at his dead brother, He smiled sadly tears streaked his face, but no he wouldn't die here

_What looks so strong so delicate_

He had to live not for himself, but for his friends, they needed him, more than he needed himself.

_Wait_

Team seven made its way closer to the injured Sasuke, even his usually cool faced sensei had an expression of great concern.

_I'm starting to suffocate_

He hoped, as the darkness consumed him, that they would forgive him, knowing he would never forgive himself

_And soon I anticipate_

Thinking it was alright he allowed sleep to overtake him, smiling as he did tears still fresh on his face

_I'm coming undone_

He had peaceful dreams for once, in a very, very long time, dreams of happier times, dreams of his friends, knowing he wasn't alone anymore

_What looks so strong so delicate_

He couldn't wait for those times to come once again

_**Fin**_

**Yola Angel Kitty here**

**So how'd ya like my first ever song fic, it was difficult as heck to fit the context with the song, but it's not too shabby if I do say so myself, and no SASUKE DIDN'T DIE!!! Sorry, sorry got a little carried away, anyway please R&R!!!**

**Angel Kitty**


End file.
